A line in time, forced fate
by THISISANOLDWEEBACCOUNT
Summary: That Sod! Why is Elizaveta with that bloody sod?   ' He's not that bad' She said. SHE DOES NOT KNOW THE TRUE HIM! My past was all his fault, don't bring him closer!    Not in Arthur's POV, Eventual PRUK, one sided GERUK, USUK, Britcest and mild HUNPRU
1. This guyThat bitch

A line in time-Forced fate

A line in time should not be broken. In fact, it is impossible to do such thing anyway. So...This must be fate.

Arthur Kirkland hadn't attended a party like this for a long time. At the present moment, he couldn't see why; things were innocent. The music's beat gently pulsed through the floor, guiding the other teenagers at the party to jump beside each other in time. There were more people that were intended to fit in such a house; Arthur thought that the walls would burst if anymore tried to enter. Just imagine the panic if the police came...Just imagine his panic if his brothers came...

Leaning against a small gap on the wall, almost forcing the people either side of him to edge out the way; he took a sip of cheap beer. Not that he'd bought it anyway. He tried to recall if he knew the host of this party; countless times he had turned up to events without knowing anyone. Not knowing the dealer he bought from. Not knowing the person he slept with.

But, on this occasion, the host was his good friend's, brother's girlfriend. And, Elizabeta and he were good friends, too; earning him a place in this crowded house. As if by magic (Or speak of the devil, the girls had a 'different' personality to most...) Elizabeta turned up beside him; her boyfriend close by her heels. Even though the other was much taller than the girl, he seemed to be reduced to the lowly status of a slave. His silver haircut shimmered in the dim light, covering red eyes that glanced down at Arthur. 'Tch, how fake.' Arthur thought, noting the eccentric colours Elizabeta's boyfriend seemed to fashion on his head.

"Good evening, Liz. Thank you for inviting me this evening." He smiled politely, still not acknowledging the other that has a prominent frown aimed in his direction. 'Liz' put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh, ignoring the awkward tension between the two teens. "Oh, Arthur you're so polite! Loosen up a little!" She jested, playfully punching Arthur on the arm.

Arthur let out a small laugh and swirled the beer in his plastic cup a little, looking at it with a critique's eye. "I would if I could, but this beer is pig's swill!" He tutted, taking another sip of the beer; despite having complained about it. "Be grateful you brat." A heavily German accented voice warned. Arthur shot his head up and met eyes with Elizabeta's new boyfriend, whose scowl had now multiplied. Arthur raised an eyebrow, taking the beer away from his lips. He was just about to retaliate to the Albino's comment; but a certain girl got there first, punching the other in the nose.

"Ha-ha, Gilbert," Elizabeta laughed, almost as if she hadn't just made her boyfriend's nose bleed, "You're so funny!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Arthur stared at Gilbert who was now hiding his face against the wall, muttering cries of 'Dammit woman!' under his breath. If it wasn't for the fact he couldn't take Arthur's half-joke, he might have felt sorry for the Bloke.

"Sorry about him, Arthur." Elizabeta consoled, "Honestly, he's not as bad as you think." And with that, she forced the other off the ground and walked away.

The rest of the party went surprisingly un-eventful for Arthur; only chatting to Ludwig before he made his leave. Ludwig had also apologised on his brother's behalf; stating that he was good for nothing, and he was surprised he got with someone, Elizabeta of all people.

Arthur trudged along the street to his house, reeking of booze and smoke. He reconciled on times he had been at Ludwig's and Gilbert had dragged them out to a sketchy party in a place unknown. . . A lot was the answer. You'd think that from all the times that had happened, he'd know Gilbert well. But, this was the first time he'd been formally introduced, if you can call it that.

Ludwig had always referred to Gilbert as 'Bruder' or 'East'; and on the way to parties, the car had been filled with the two fighting. At the party, Gilbert left Arthur and Ludwig alone; leaving the two fifteen year olds at the time to avoid the drunken advances of the others attending the party. . . Apart for that one time...

* * *

><p>Going back two years.<p>

* * *

><p>" Hey, Inselaffen.(1)" Ludwig's brother smiled, sitting next to the nervous boy on the sofa. Gilbert leant back and took a glug of the bottle in his hand, before offering its contents to the other. Arthur didn't reply, hoping that the silver haired boy would leave soon enough. The music thumped a high paced beat between the two, creating an excuse to stay silent. The silence remained for a minute or two, Arthur glancing at the other when he began fondling in his pockets for something.<p>

Gilbert let out an 'AHAA!' as he pulled out a packet and a lighter; Arthur's eyes widening as what the packet contained sunk in. After a couple of clicks of the lighter, a small golden flame flickered; igniting the cigarette. 'Don't offer me one. Don't offer me one. DON'T OFFER ME ONE.' Arthur's mind chanted, unknowingly edging towards the other side of the sofa.

Unfortunately, Gilbert caught this; he turned his head slowly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Arthur's face paled as the Elder lit another cigarette, then prodding it in his direction. Arthur turned his head away, trying not to breath in the thick smoke wafting in his direction.

"I'd rather not. Thanks for offering, though..." Arthur meekly protested, holding up his hand. Gilbert's smirk grew ten times larger,

"Aw, but you should! Makes you feel good, 'y know?"

"No I don't know! And I don't intend to find out anytime soon!"

Gilbert smiled and edged towards the other, " You don't mean that." He said endearingly. Standing up, Arthur began to walk away, but sat back down when he realised he had to wait for Ludwig to return.

" Changed your mind?" Gilbert jested, taking another puff on the fag held loosely in his fingers. Arthur stayed silent, only shaking his head sightly. However, the Albino wouldn't give up. Suddenly, Gilbert reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling it behind his back. Then, before Arthur could struggle, he sat on the other's lap and held the cigarette up to his mouth.

"Go on, Brit. Take a puff. I lit this for you~ Just 'cus you're cute." He teased, using his strength to keep the other still. Arthur tried to writhe his way out of Gilbert's grasp, but the elder was much stronger than he.

" I-I'd rather not...Thank you... I really must be going." His voice shook as sweat dripped down his face and his ears turned red.

" You're lying." Gilbert grinned slyly, pushing the drug clother to the other's lips. " You have to wait for my brother to return."

Arthur cursed under his breath, it was almost as if Ludwig's brother was mocking him. Why did he have to be so clever? Arthur opened his mouth to protest...Bad move. He was silenced by thecigarette entering his mouth and the Albino laughing softly to himself.

" That's it, Good Boy. Breath it in." He smiled as Arthur took a deep intake of the drug.

" See? I told yo-"

" LET GO OF ARTHUR, EAST!" Ludwig shouted suddenly, having seen his brother straddling his friend. Gilbert immediately jumped off the other and smiled, casually walking off as if nothing had happened. Ludwig rushed over to Arthur, who's head was drooped, his disheveled hair hanging over his face.

" Mein Gott, I'm so sorry about my brother. I-"

Arthur silenced the other by raising his hand. He lifted his head and smiled a pitiful smile at the other,

" Just...Let's go home." He whispered, standing up and leaving with the other.

Ludwig slept round Arthur's house that night, covering him for his parents. According to Ludwig, the 'Bonfire' was really fun, but they got tired, so came home.

Arthur didn't go to Ludwig's house for awear after that, the two always going to his; and when he did finnaly step into the house again, Gilbert had moved out.

* * *

><p>Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets, scrunching his fists to maintain the little warmth he had in the bitter British winds. Whilst thinking about it, he realised that Gilbert was a bitch. An honest, free-easy bitch. His head began to mentally file all his down hill life on Gilbert. His bad grades. His drug habit. His brothers. It just had to be Gilbert, right?<p>

He scowled at the thought of having seeing his face one more time. How could anybody be such a Git at a party? He shook his head at the new thought entering his mind, why didn't he remember that night? Granted, Arthur had only just remembered that night himself, but...

Thoughts turned and fought for recognition in Arthurs mind. What does Elizeveta see in that bloody Albino?

'He's not as bad as you think'

What could she have meant by that? How could that Dolt possibly be good enough for her? Surely there's someone better than Gilbert, even Ludwig! Questions grew and burned inside his head..

Suddenly, a small buzz went off in his pocket. Unclentching his fists, Arthur grabbed his phone and glanced at the glowing screen

'1 new message. Sender Unknown'

He frowned at the recipient and opened the message hesitantly. The short few seconds it took to open the message felt like hours to Arthur. 'If it's Gilbert...' He grimaced to himself. However, the message comfirmed his dread.

Sorry.

* * *

><p>AN TADAAAAAAAAAAAA.

I am actually planning to finish this, promise. ( What have I done...)

Every chapter will be above 1,000 words~

(1) Island monkey- Germans would call British brick-layers this back in the day XD.


	2. This git That limey

A line in time- Forced fate

Arthur threw his phone on the floor as soon as he realised who sent him that message. He stared at the scattered parts of the phone whilst his panted in rage. ' How the mother fucking fuck did he get my number?' He thought to himself, a prominent frown tugging at his eyebrows. Slowly, he picked the pieces back up again; slotting them together as he trudged back home.

Once home, Arthur quickly nodded politely at his four brothers then charged upstairs, paying no attention to them otherwise. After he slammed the door of his room he leant against it, gently sighing to himself.

" You're being irrational about this, Arthur." He muttered, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. Yet another frown hit his face as he glanced up at the calendar, the words ' Bloody school starts, shit.' etched on tomorrow's date.

"Hm, joyus be to us." Arthur moaned, getting out of his jeans and plopping himself down on the bed. He cast a lazy eye at the text glowing on the phone, again.

'Sorry.'

"Well, that no good dick can go find someone else to apologise to." He said, then promtly pressed the delete button, erasing the text and any evidence of it's contact.

* * *

><p>Now, despite his uniform customised to bend the school rules to snapping point, Arthur was a smart boy. And, like most overly smart arses, he wasn't really a people person. His friends listed as so; Elizaveta, Ludwig and Kiku. Of course there was the friends of friends that would tag along with the four, but other than that, Arthur really wasn't classed as 'cool'.<p>

Arthur hoisted his backpack up onto his back, making sure the handle didn't come apart for it's stitching. The bag had broken after he left his gang, the other members destroying it nicely. And, because of his feud with his parents, Arthur had spent the night stitching it together; and now, any heavy weight would send it to tatters again.

This was an important year for those who were in year 11 at Hetalia public school, with GCSE's and such being this year...But for some reason Arthur doubted studies would be in the top of his list...

Once he made his way up the long and familiar steps to tutor, he was greeted by Elizaveta giving him a huge hug.

" Ah, Arthur! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip further. Arthur tried to protest at the girl's actions, but it seemed she, too, was stronger than him. Whilst in the ever-lasting hug ( Which Arthur had now closed.) Arthur saw a tall figure walk up to them, his head held low being covered by a grey hoodie.

The man approached the two and then looked up, his red eyes meeting Arthur's green ones.

' It's that arrogant fucker!' Arthur panicked, feeling a death ray aimed at him again.

" Liz...You only saw me yesterday...You- you can let go now..." He stammered, pushing Elizaveta away a little. However, the Hungarian wasn't happy to comply.

"But, Artie-kins! You're just so soft and huggable!" She squealed, now moving Arthur side to side in her grip.

"Elizaveta! Listen to me! Gilbert is sending me death rays!"

Gilbert coughed into his hand to announce his presence, "Lizzy...What are you doing without the awesome-me?" He grimaced, a fake smile on his face. Elizaveta let go of Arhur gently and took a step towards her boyfriend,

"Hello, Gilby! How are you?" She smiled, once again ignoring the awkward tension between the two. Arthur mocked a smile unknowingly, Gilbert catching it in the corner of his eye. As quick as anything, Gilbert jump forward at Arthur, shouting ' I knew it!' as he grabbed on to Arthur's bag and spun him round.

" Knew what? Let go of me Gilbert,be careful on the bag! Stop being unreasonable, mate!" Arthur shouted, trying hard not to let his anger management skills plummet.

Gilbert ignored the the blonde's cries of protest and grabbed the bag tighter, using it to throw Arthur on the floor. But, before he could do so, a gentle ripping sound broke the tension between the two, making them fall on the floor.

Arthur stared at the now tattered bag, then up to Gilbert, and back to the bag. Gilbert must have seen the sudden change in Arthur's eyes because he began to back away slowly on the floor. But, alas, Arthur's boiling point had been reached and he launched himself onto Gilbert, throwing punches at vacant skin and kneeing the other where it hurt.

" YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING IS!" Arthur screamed I between punches, his voice pitiful.

It was then that Gilbert remembered. It was only two years ago, Arthur fourteen, him fifteen . So underaged... but yet so happy with the experience.

Shaking himself from his memories Prussia failed to throw a punch back, due to Arthur now standing on each of his arms in his black combat boots.

" BRIT! GET OFF ME, YOU ARSCHLOCH! YOU PASTE FACE, YOU LIMEY GIT!"

With every name, Arthur threw a punch harder. Gilbert, not knowing what else to do, tried to dodge them, but he knew that his body with have changed colour by tomorrow.

The bell rung and Arthur jumped off, realising that teachers were soon to arrive. Gilbert jumped up as well, running away quickly.

" All those times and you never asked my name!" Arthur shouted after him, only receiving a ' Nor did you, Inselaffe!' from halfway down the stairs.

Elizaveta helped Arthur pick up his things, although he had nowhere to put them.

" Arthur...So you've met Gilbert before?" She asked tentatively as the teacher sent the pupils into class, obviously not seeing the brawl five minutes ago. Arthur gave a curt nod, not wanting to talk further.

Once the class had been seated, the teacher brought forth a new student, presenting him to the class.

" Say hello to our new student, Alfred. He's from America and will be staying in our tutor from now on." He smiled, gesturing for the new boy to say something.

" 'Sup Guys!" Alfred laughed, then taking a seat next to Francis and Antonio.

Arthur grimaced at the sound of Alfred's voice, for one he had a profound hatred for the Americans...And the French...And the Spanish. So, seeing the new-born trio babbling away from the table opposite him, he decided that a hate war began once again.

Arthur then studied the new kid. Alfred had this annoying clump of hair that stuck up from his hair; and it once Arthur saw that, more hate began to form. Alfred turned his head to catch Arthur staring and raised a hand to wave at the other, a sparkling smile on his face. Arthur tutted at the action and looked away in disgust, but he swear he saw Alfred's face drop a little.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was and arse for Arthur, he avoided the new kid ( for he seemed very obnoxious, and not to Arthur's liking), he shut off Elizaveta's never ending speech about Gilbert ( Arthur wasn't sure she knew the same Gilbert as he did.) and he had to carry all his things in his arms ( which was a pain). So when he finally got home, it felt like bliss.<p>

Whilst half way through sewing his bag together again, his phone buzzed again. Arthur's eyebrow twitched at the remembrance of yesterday's text message and he glanced at the screen only to find the same thing.

' 1 new message, sender unknown.'

" He just doesn't give up does he?" Arthur shouted to himself, earning a bash on the wall from his brother to shut up. Quickly and angrily, Arthur opened the text that said the same as before and punched in a reply.

'What do you want!' he typed, then sent the message.

Once sent Arthur realised it might of been better to ask who it was, just incase it wasn't Gilbert. But soon enough the reply came, and Arthur found himself confused by it.

' I want to be friends.'

A/N

Hello again, I would just like to straighten everyone's ages up ( Ignore the ages stated in the last chapter, they are wrong.)

Arthur- 16 - year 11

Gilbert- 17 - lower six form

And the others can be 16/15, you decide.

So, at the time of Arthur's and Gilbert's flash backs ( which are not the same ones, if you hadn't noticed~) Arthur was 14 and in year nine, whilst Gilbert was 15 and in year ten.

Well, see you next time,

Thebritishgirlchild~


	3. This idiot That fucker

A line in time-forced fate

" Fuck, Ludwig. Fuck." Arthur droned out, staring at his teacher who was guiding the class through safe sex.

" Language, Arthur. "

" Fuck language."

" Artie, listen to Luddy. You know that the head has cracked down on swearing ever since rules the place."

" Fuck the head."

Unfortunately for him, Mr. Edelstein caught this rather loud mutter and paused in his doings, turning towards the accused sharply like a hawk with sights on easy prey.

" Well, Arthur. Perhaps you would like to visit The Head Vargas after school today? " He fumed, shaking the pen in his hand.

Arthur surpassed a small smirk to his friends and nodded.

" FUCK THE HEAD, YEAH!"

The class gasped at this exclamation, that was obviously not British, and very blatantly American.

" ALFRED THIS IS NOT A GOOD START, DUMMY! You too shall be staying after school to see ! "

" Whatever you say sir! Sure thing! "

Alfred looked at Arthur hopefully, not realising that the Brit would not return his gaze. He turned back to face the babbling teacher in front of him, his smile not cooperating with his mind and settling down. Arthur folded his arms and scoffed. Why did that new kid do that? How stupid.

"Who's fucking the head?" Ludwig asked openly, pretending he didn't hear the previous bashing from Mr. Edelstein and also knowing that he, too, would get detention for the offence. The Austrian turned toward Ludwig and scolded.

"You too, Beilschmidt."

Elizaveta caught the game Ludwig was playing and turned towards him, a knowing smile on her face.

"Did you just accuse me of fucking the head, Luddy? I think you'll find that that was not I that fucked the head but Kiku that fucked the head." she said, winking at Arthur.

"I could fuck the head, yes. But I did not fuck the head." Kiku added calmly. Arthur smiled warmly at his friends doings; why they still did this, Arthur did not know, but it was a kind gesture in his mind.

"THATS IT! ENTIRE CLASS DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL!", Mr. Edelstein shouted, puffs of annoyance practically visible from his head.

Antonio and Francis opened their mouths open wide and let out a moan of dis-appreciation. "That's not fair! We didn't do anything." they moaned in unison. "Fine, you guys can home. " he concluded, and as if on cue, the bell rung.

Antonio and Francis swaggered out the class, a smug disposition about them. Mr. Edelstein put the classes practical equipment away whilst the children for detention gathered their belongings together, A distinctive ' You look like you've shat yourselves!' Coming from Arthur in the freed duo's direction.

*InsertBreak*

Once the Austrian teacher lead them to the Head's personal detention office, the group of friends automatically made there way to the four seats situated together( Fore, this wouldn't have been the first time they all got in trouble to keep Arthur from the brink of insanity) leaving Alfred standing awkwardly not sure where to sit.

" Hey... Guys? Where can I sit? " He asked, edging towards Arthur almost unknowingly.

Arthur paid no heed in answering his question however, and nor did Ludwig. But just as Kiku was about to reluctantly ( but not showing that reluctance, that would be rude!) give his seat to the unfamiliar American, Elizaveta gladly stood up and offered hers.

" Here, kiddo. Have mine~ I'll sit next to Gilbert!" She smiled, walking up to the Albino, arms outstretched.

Now, this grabbed Arthur's attention. But just as he was about to confront the fellow on the matter of texts, Mr. FuckTheHead walked in.

" Alrighta guys. I hearda you wanta to fuck me~" He almost sung out, taking his place at his oak desk. But just as everyone thought they'd be let off easy, Mr. Vargas changed his voice tone; a sudden ominous atmosphere filling the room.

" So you're gonna be a writing that for a three pages. Front. And. Back."

Alfred raised a hand politely, having never been in a detention before, he knew not of the Head's ways.

" So you want us to write, I want to fuck the Head, dude?"

"Si~" Mr. Vargas replied, his usual cheery self now on his personall; mind otherwised focused on the papers I'm front of him.

" Yo Sir, I ain't here for the fucking trip. What do I have to do? Or can I just leave?" Gilbert asked, not nearly as polite as Alfred.

Arthur mentally wrote ' Gilbert is a idiot' on three pages and had to double check that he hadn't done so on his page. Why did that idiot have to be here? He swore that the boy was stalking him for an opportunity to be 'friends'. 'Honestly, what bullshit did Gilbert mean by those texts?' Arthur thought to himself, unconsciously blocking out Alfred's nudges and whispers.

" Psst, Dude? Dude. My pens run out. Duuuude.."

Kiku silently gave Alfred a pen, the other giving a nod as a thanks.

" You know," Gilbert suddenly spoke, as if they all were not in a silent detention. " Lizzy and them lot are only here to back up Rosbif."

Arthur winced at the name but Elizaveta soothed his troubles, just a tad.

" You've been hanging out with Francis too much, Gilbert." She warned, although to the untrained eye, she was measly joshing with the other.

" Fine, only here to back up that fucker. "

" Gilbert, you know you like Arthur really... " Elizaveta warned again, her tone actually noticeable this time.

" Nein! That fucker is the worst ever!"

" Gilbert...You don't think that."

Ludwig nudged Arthur and leant in to whisper in his ear,

" Those two aren't exactly the traditional couple, are they? Kind of like a soap opera... Minus the boring plot line. Do you think they script it?"

Arthur snorted and tried to hide his laughter at the German's suggestion

" I still don't see how our Liz can find any hope in loving that... That bloody idiot!" Arthur whispered back. Kiku leaned in after what seemed like an entire conversation between him and the Hungarian using only eye contact and said, " Hai, Gilbert is much more suited to someone like... Like Arthur. Also, Elizaveta is seeing , too."

Arthur and Ludwig leant back in slight horror at what the Japanese had said to them; both trying to shake out the images brought to them; completely disregarding the other statement.

" Bloody hell, no! "

" Arthur's not gay..."

" Duuuudes, who's gay?"

" I'm not gay!"

"Did I hear gay? Yaaaay!"

" Nein, Arthur's not gay..."

" Exactly, Ludwig! I'm not gay!"

" Yes... Sorry."

Silence enveloped the room for a minute, shortly being broken by Alfred leaning up to Arthur and saying,

" If you were gay... That would be okay..."

something in Elizaveta's mind clicked at that moment, so she too leant back on her chair towards Arthur and smiled,

" I mean cause ,hey, we'd like you anyway~"

Ludwig continued to write on his paper, but mischievously grinning up at Arthur he said in an even tone,

"Because you see, if it were me; I would feel free to say that I was gay!"

Then after remembering, he quickly added, "But I'm not gay."

Arthur then realised what his friends were doing so decided to make friends with the table and rest his head against it, muttering,

" Guys, please! I'm trying to write!"

...

Lifting his head up, Arthur scanned the room to find many grinning faces,

" What?" ...The penny dropped. " AW, BOLLOCKS." He laughed, allowing himself to see the funny side of the whole ordeal.

" If you were queer, we'd still be here! " Mr. Vargas sung, causing everyone else to giggle at the strange ( yet completely normal for him) sight. But, still in his sing song tone he said,

"But, I still want a those papers done in a half a hour."

Everyone groaned in turn and stayed quiet until they'd finished.

At the end of the detention, Gilbert slyly waked past Arthur on his way out and sneered,

" So, the fucker is gay. I'm sure Frenchie and Spaniard would love to hear this! " Then skipping off mockingly. Arthur flipped the albino the finger ad shouted after him, " I'M NOT GAY YOU IDIOT!" He shouted, then he sighed inwardly to himself, searching for pity.

Shortly after, Ludwig came over with Alfred and apologised for his brother again. Arthur gave a nod, but noticed that the new kid was still lingering around the two friends; as if he was waiting for something.

" That was all your fault, Yank. " Arthur pointed, although no threat came to his voice.

" Dude, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to come off as a homophobe, you know? The name's Alfred F. Jones, by the way." He grinned the last part of that sentence, holding out a hand towards Arthur. Arthur begrudgingly took it and replied,

" Arthur Kirkland, the pleasure is all yours."

Arthur turned away from the American, not wanting to involve himself further with the bloke. Ludwig and him walked home together almost silently, but then,

" Liz is seeing ?"

" What the fuck? "

*InsertBreak*

Once again, Arthur found himself sitting at the dinner table, dodging pieces of food from either direction whilst trying to eat; his mother completely failing to calm the bickering brothers without using 'the voice'.

" LOGAN, MARTIN, PETER, AERON AND... And not Arthur. Hm. ANYWAY. WOULD YOU PLEASE LIKE TO SHARE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU'RE ARGUING OVER!" She boomed, giving each brother 'the look'.

The four brothers sat down quietly and it took a few minutes before the eldest, a Scot by the name of Martin, mumbled their answer.

" Arthur, mam. We're arguing 'bou Arthur."

Arthur scraped his chair back and stormed up the stairs without bidding any excuse to leave, his mum would understand anyway.

He had bloody enough of his brothers doing this! He was able to look after himself now, without his bothersome brothers trying to intervene! He was about to enter his room when, his mind gave an idea.

Arthur then diverted his course towards Martin's room, and delved into the bag where he kept his ciggerettes. Holding one between his thumb and forefinger, Arthur stared at it intently, deciding his actions. Within a few seconds he clicked the lighter and took a drag from the fag; kicking himself repeatedly in his head for doing it.

Leaning against Martin's desk he thought, yes, he'd taken worse. Yes, he'd taken more than this. But Arthur had worked so hard at dying down this habit! He'd tried so hard to leave is past behind; and that's what made this ciggerette something straight from hell.

You see, Arthur had liked the drug Gilbert forced him to smoke all those years back. And, he had gone to him to buy more. And, he had allowed himself to pay with currency of the more physical kind. All the time, thinking, ' a payment well paid.' But was only after Aeron, his Welsh brother, had caught him staggering home after a rough payment and had to nurse him through the night; that Arthur reasoned with himself about the drug use.

Suddenly, Arthur snapped out of his memories to see his brother staring at him from the door; the same look of disappointment from when he'd staggered home on his face.

" Ye done it again. Fool." He muttered, then walked away.

" Aeron..."

Arthur scrunched his eyes with anger, kicking the desk roughly.

' Dammit!' he screamed, throwing the ciggerette on the floor and squishing it with the sole on his boot. A buzz rung out and brought Arthur back to his senses, fishing the phone out his pocket.

' 1 new message, sender unknown.'

Arthur stood still and opened the text, frowning at what he saw.

' I meant what I said today.'

If Gilbert was on about telling Francis and Antonio, he knew that. It wouldn't have been the first time those two got some hidden insight on Arthur's life from Arthur, so Arthur quickly punched a reply.

' You have some weird methods of becoming my friend...'

Once Arthur had got back to his room, he had received his reply. Apon seeing it, he flopped on his bed in confusion. It was almost as if Gilbert had completely ignored Arthur's text.

' I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind. '

Arthur threw his phone on the floor,

" YOUR TEXTS MAKE NO SEEEENNNNSSSEEE! "

A/N

Morning.

Updates shall now be weekly ( ish ) for I have to write every week for the talent section on the Duke of Edinburgh award.

Please R&R because ... Because that's what you should do.

Oh... By the way,

It's, please may you move, persons of the female sex; not, STAND BACK, LADIES.


	4. This bloody mother fuck That kid

A line in time-forced fate.

A/N

Thank you all for subscribing to this story!

I am open to critiques and suggestions; so please, leave a review~

Anyway, I suppose I've bored you enough by now, so ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

><p>After having a mini freak out session, Arthur sat down and took out a drawing pad and a pencil. He as there for a while, staring at the blank canvas. And it was then that Arthur realised that life was dark. Very dark.<p>

In this darkness Arthur sketched out a figure standing in a corridor holding an ornate bottle. In this bottle he sketched the first thing that came to mind, Heathers. Why he did this, he did not know.

' Heathers eh brother?' His brother said suddenly, making Arthur jump in his seat a little.

"Yes, Martin... Problem with that?" He droned, trying not to raise his voice at the other. Martin just turned on his heels after placing a packet of fags on the desk beside him, stopping to rest in the doorframe.

" If they're still full by the end of this week; I'll help you to stop drawing heathers, Artie."

Arthur stared at the words ' Smoking kills' on the cigarette's packet and frowned in confusion. 'Stop drawing heathers?' What's wrong with heathers? He thought to himself, before being interrupted by the Scot.

" It's dark in here, Arthur." He noted, scanning his eyes around the room aimlessly. Arthur gave a grunt in agreement,

" The lightbulbs gone."

And with that, his brother left the room. And with that, the darkness continued.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked down at his now lit up phone and dropped his pencil. He threw his head back against the wall and sighed. He's been at his desk all night.<p>

"Fuck, I'm late." Arthur droned sarcastically out to himself before standing to his feet disapprovingly at how fast the time went by that night. He couldn't quite understand why that bloody American-That Alfred Fuckhead Jones, was it?- Didn't leave his mind... Why would he choose to get detention like that? Putting that aside to ask later, Arthur dragged himself across the room and threw his hand toward the doorknob turning it unenthusiastically, the light from the corridor window causing him to squint and draw back into is room a little.

After his eyes adjusted, he stood by the window and run his hands along the window pane, gently pressing his weight against it.

Below him, Ludwig stood on the pavement; shuffling from foot to foot to keep warm. Arthur gave a chuckle, it was so like Ludwig to wait for Arthur, even if he was God-knows late . Ludwig took sight of Arthur in the window and threw his arms up as if to say ' WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE LATE!' Tapping on his wrist impatiently to add effect.

Arthur let out a small laugh and leant inbetween his hands, fogging up the glass with his breath and scrawling ' one minute ' in the condensation. However, from Ludwig's view the message was written backwards, and he allowed himself to laugh softly at Arthur's attempt.

A minute and thirty two seconds later- Ludwig had timed the other just so he could shove it in his face- Arthur rushed out the door, slamming it behind him with a ' Sayanora fuckers!'

"You were thirty two seconds late." Ludwig smirked as the two walked briskly along the pavement. Arthur shrugged his bag from resting on one shoulder to securing them on both, returning the smirk,

" And how late are we for school? " He asked.

Ludwig turned to Arthur, noticing how his hair was ruffled as the Brit ran his fingers through it, still waiting for the response.

" Forty six and a half minutes."

Arthur stopped ruffling through his hair and turned his head slowly to the other, a grin prominent on his face.

Arthur stopped in his tracks, Ludwig following the action.

Arthur stifled a laugh, and Ludwig couldn't help but notice Arthur's half tucked in shirt with a stain near the bottom, almost as if to point to the direction of-. Quickly, Ludwig raised his eyes to keep his mind out the gutter and with said motion, caught Arthur's.

" You've been crying." He noted out loud, gesturing towards the slightly bloodshot eyes. Arthur started walking again, shoving his hands in his pockets and raising his shoulders gruffly,

" Yeah, well, shit happens... But, thanks for noticing, mate."

* * *

><p><p>

After the last incident, Ludwig and Arthur decided that it would be best to stay round his, and not where there were chances of seeing the 'Prussian'. Recently, Martin and himself had been squabbling over something or other ( most likely who got the most roasties )so, their mother decided that it would be best to leave the two alone to sort it out. But, unknown to her, Martin and Arthur had a truce on things like this; which allowed the two to goof off ( read: get drunk )whilst the rest of the family slept round Aunties.

However, Arthur could not expect this.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Arthur exclaimed to the albino sat beside him. The mentioned laughed into his glass then lowered it, sending a smirk in Arthur's direction.

" Your brother and I have become close friends, Brit. It's not fair that you get someone round and he doesn't."

The two stared at each other a while, not willing to give in quite yet, but Arthur moved away quickly, sensing the awkwardness creeping up on him again.

" Martin! Where the bloody hell is my drink?" He shouted to the kitchen, soon to be replied with a flipped finger poking out the door frame.

" Speaking tae Ludwig, be patient will ya! " The Scottish accent shouted from the kitchen.

" Don't believe anything he says, Ludwig!" Arthur shouted back, slumping back on the sofa.

Silence returned for a while, reminding Arthur of the night he had his first cigarette.

"You've been crying." Gilbert smirked at him, the stench of alcohol and the faint smell cigarettes on his breath.

"Yeah, well, shit happens." Arthur replied, voice steady. He didn't want the other to try anything arsey again. Gilbert sighed and rested a hand on Arthur's back,

"You may just be West's little mate, and Martin's little Limey brother, but you can talk to me, Inselaffe, I ain't gonna hurt you." He smiled politely, although his eyes were hazed with a completely other message.

"This is coming from the bloke that rammed a cigarette down my throat." Arthur looked up, his red eyes burning with the hint of crying again. He didn't want Ludwig's brother to know that the fag that he smoked for those oh so short seconds had started the squabbling with his brother. He didn't want him to know that the small high he received from that cigarette had started a somewhat addiction.

"Have you got my fucking drink yet!" Arthur turned away quickly and shouted into the kitchen.

"Shut it you underaged alcohol Git!" Martin shouted from the kitchen.

" YOU'RE UNDERAGE TOO, YOU TOSSER!" Arthur shouted back, rising from his seat. ' Tell your brother I'll be in my room.' he mumbled to Gilbert as he passed, storming up the stairs to his room.

Promptly a few minutes later, Martin and Ludwig came out from the kitchen; Martin brandishing two tankards of beer.

" East, where's Arthur? " Ludwig asked, looking around the room before taking a seat on a wicker chair. Martin sat where Arthur previously did, handing Gilbert the drink that was for Arthur.

" Probably up in his room, that pussy." He tutted, taking a sip of his drink.

Ludwig went to stand up but his brother beat him to it, gesturing for Ludwig to remain seated.

" It might be best if he talks to a new face... He seemed pretty pissed." Gilbert assured, also making his way up the stairs. Ludwig complied with his brother suggestion, but only because Martin wasn't as bad as Arthur made out.

* * *

><p>Gilbert opened the door to Arthur's door slowly, mostly because he didn't want the other to throw anything at him. Instead, he was greeted with,<p>

" Your brother is a crack pot."

The albino took a step into the room, staring at Arthur, who was sat on the bed reading a book that looked clever. A smirk graced his face and he said,

" I know, right? Couldn't beat the awesome me!"

This caused Arthur to slam the pages of his book together, spinning round to throw said book at the intruder.

" Fuck off, you!" He snapped as the book left his hand, flying towards Gilbert. Gilbert ducked just in the nick of time and rose slowly, his hands held up mockingly in surrender.

" Whoah hey, hey! I ain't gonna kill ya, Brit!" He laughed, walking towards the bed, arms still raised, and sitting down.

Arthur refused to look at the other, taking even breaths to calm himself.

" Name your intentions, then." He grumbled. The accused lowered his arms and fumbled about in his pockets before placing something gently on Arthur's thigh.

" For you, Brittykins~ " He smiled, leaning back against the wall. Arthur looked at the object on his thigh then to the albino, a deadpan look on his face.

" Cigarettes. Huh." He said with an eyebrow raised, despite this, picking up the packet and placing it in his bedside cabinet. Gilbert rooted through his pocket again and pulled out a lighter, under arm throwing it to the Brit, who caught it and placed it with the fags.

" Lighter on the house!" Gilbert smirked. Arthur stared at the other still, before opening his mouth and quietly asking,

"How did you know?"

The 'Prussian' sat up from leaning against the wall and rested his chin in his hand,

" Your eyes. Nice as they are, don't get me wrong, they have the thing that starts the crave. Depression. I was the same, so have no fear,Little one! " He laughed, reaching forward to ruffle the blonde's messy hair.

" Oh do fuck off, you. I'll have you know I'm blaming you for anything that happens here on out!" Arthur protested, batting away Gilbert's hand.

_And then it happened._

The albino gently grasped Arthur's chin before bringing him forward swiftly into a kiss. Arthur could feel the small smile formed from Ludwig's brother on his lips and his eyes widened at the sudden contact. As quickly as it started however, it was over and the albino rose to his feet and walked to the door.

" What the bloody mother fuck was that?" Arthur barked after him, reaching for another book to throw at the other. Gilbert saw this and briskly turned the corner with a sing song,

" Payment for the ciggies!" and a loud ' KSESESESESESE!'.

Arthur sat still in his room, listening to the rhythmic 'thump thump thump' as Gilbert ran down the stairs. And, as cliche as it was, he found it necessary to raise his fingers to touch his lips softly.

' That bloody mother fuck.'

* * *

><p>Arthur and Ludwig hurriedly ran to first lesson, only pausing to collect themselves outside to door.<p>

Arthur smiled at Ludwig as he clutched the door handle,

" I owe you two detentions~" He laughed, pushing the door open with a sweeping movement. Ludwig returned the laugh as he strode in the door after His friend,

" If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't get detentions! "

And then the two of them endured the vented lecture on being late from , a smug grin still prominent on their faces.

* * *

><p>After the lesson, Arthur walked up to Alfred, and unfortunately the two that were seemingly attached to him, Francis and Antonio. Just as he was about to ask Alfred about the matter of him uninvitingly joining the detention game, Francis spoke out.<p>

" Ah, Rosbif~ So, you're gay? What a pleasant surprise!"

Arthur span on his heels and stormed off at this, raising his head to shout.

" Ludwig! get me my gun! "

* * *

><p><p>

A/N

I know it's weird, but I like Ludwig and Arthur's time more that Gilbert and Arthur's kiss... Hm.

Anyway, I've noticed that I have called Gilbert Prussia in some previous chapters.. And I can't be fucked to change it... S ignore it if you may, fine fellows!

I've been finding myself saying

' Oh, bugger it, old chaps!' recently... Should I get Artie to say it?

Now,

Idea's and critiques HIGHLY welcome.

Review and you will be... Exactly the same as you were before.

BUT STILL DO IT, OKAY?

Also, big thanks to CornishHobbit for helping me out of Writers block, much love for that~

Thebritishgirlchild


End file.
